University
by andinthatmoment
Summary: Beca is starting her first year at university, she won't last long, she's determined to leave, that is until a red haired housemate changes her mind. Reviews/ suggestions appreciated.
1. Chapter 1

_University AU: Beca and the Bella's are housemates in their first year of university. The trebles live on the floor opposite their own. Beca finds herself falling for the quirky ginger girl on her floor, but Beca isn't gay, is she?_

Why was she nervous? Beca Mitchell does not get nervous. So what it's her first day of University? And so what if the university messed up her room assignment and gave her a roommate? And so what that she has just found out that her floor in this damn Halls of Residence will consist only of 18 girls? She doesn't need friends anyway, she isn't going to be here long, and as for the roommate… We'll see who cracks first, this girl seems very minimalistic and extremely tidy, no way is she going to be able to stand Beca's overcrowded shelves bursting with records and photo albums, this girl will last a week. Tops.

Beca sat on her bed staring out into the hallway of her home for the next year. The door was wedged open with one of her suitcases in a pathetic attempt to make friends, something that she promised her father that she would at least consider. Occasionally one of whom Beca assumes is a fellow housemate walks past her room carrying boxes and suitcases and Beca considers offering a hand, or at least starting some kind of conversation with one of them, but then the moment passes and Beca just flashes a half-hearted smile to the girl passing and pretends to fiddle with her remaining bags as a means to look somewhat busy and less of a dick for not offering a hand.

Her roommate had been and gone hours ago, Beca had already attempted to introduce herself to the small girl with nothing other than a little shrug and eye roll in return, something Beca did not expect, she was usually the one giving the eye rolls, not receiving them, this did not help Beca's nerves.

After an hour of staring out of her window at her housemates as they all exchanged teary goodbyes to their loved ones, Beca considered calling her father to let her know that she had moved in, but deciding against it, just in case he took that as an invitation to come round and instead sent a quick text to her mother telling her she was safe before switching her phone off, knowing not to expect a reply.

Beca was suddenly very aware of the emptiness of her stomach, and suddenly very conscious of how long had passed since the last time she had eaten, excluding the packet of skittles she had in the taxi ride over. And instantly regretted not going to dinner with her father like he had suggested, as now she was going to have to meet her housemates and get some dinner. This was it, Beca was going to have to brave the kitchen where no doubt her housemates were laughing and chatting and getting to know each other. She had to do it some time, may as well be now.

It was worse than she had expected, she had hoped for a few housemates to be unpacking their kitchen utensils, not the full blown initiation she was thrown into. There were 4 girls sat in the kitchen, fake laughing to each other's awkward ice-breaker humour whilst listening to wicked, all clearly glad that Beca had interrupted their meeting as an excuse for something new to talk about other than 'What are you studying?' and 'What A-Levels did you do?' The second Beca walked through the door a blonde girl jumped from her seat thrusting a victoria sponge into Beca's hands, all whilst talking 100 miles an hour, Beca managed to understand the words 'Aubrey', 'My mum helped bake it', and 'help yourself' and offered a small smile in return to the girl whilst placing the cake on the table, Beca wasn't a fan of Victoria sponge, unfortunately after a bought of sickness bug conveniently after eating a jam sandwich, even the thought of jam mad her stomach churn. She hoped she didn't look to much of an asshole for rejecting the cake.

Now that this Aubrey girl was out of Beca's face, she finally had time to look around the room, the kitchen was big, a large table running through the middle and numerous cupboards surrounding the room, Beca couldn't help but cringe at how communal the whole place was.  
Sat at the table were 4 girls, 'Aubrey' a petite blonde girl who didn't have a hair out of place, despite the fact Beca had just witnessed her jump wildly out of her seat in an attempt to offer her confectionary, the girl had a huge smile plastered on her face that looked painful for everyone involved. There was a tall girl with long brown hair and a top that was so low cut Beca couldn't help but stare, an Asian girl who was more interested in the lighter in her hand than Beca's arrival, and finally a red haired girl, with kind eyes and a kind smile, she was wearing a floral dress matched with pretty flower earrings, Beca thought to herself how much this girl would have usually made her cringe, but then there was something about this girl that Beca liked, she made her feel more comfortable yet made her incredibly nervous at the same time, it was a completely confusing experience.

She took a deep breath and finally let herself talk, she muttered a simple 'Hey' to the girls before opening the fridge to find her beautifully labelled shelf empty. It was until after she muttered some expletives under her breath and slammed the door that she realised that that probably wasn't the best first impression to her new housemates and quickly muttered an apology to the girls.  
"It's okay, I get mad when I'm hungry too" the brunette girl laughed "I'm Stacey". Beca heard the Asian girl mutter something about children making her angry before she rushed past Beca out of the door, leaving all of the girls slightly stunned. "I'm Beca" she muttered, followed by a forced smile that was interrupted by the sound of her stomach rumbling. "I'm just going to pop to the shops, get some food in, I'll be home soon" Beca mumbled, desperate to get out before she did anything else embarrassing. "I'll come with you" pipped up the ginger girl. "You really don't have too" Beca replied, "No, honestly, I want too" stated the red haired girl, "Besides, I need to get some food too, and Aubrey and Stacey were just saying how they were about to go and check out the pub next door before the welcome event tonight." Beca tried to insist that the girl really didn't have to come, but was quickly interrupted by the same girl "I'm going to get my bag, I'll meet you here in a minute".

It turns out the red haired girl's name is Chloe, Chloe is studying to become a primary school teacher, she has a passion for photography, has two brothers and a cat called Oslo. Chloe knows that Beca is here studying sociology due to her father's request, Chloe knows that Beca doesn't wan't to be here, and that Beca wants to leave to become a music producer, and that Beca is an only child of divorced parents, this is 90% more than the average person will learn about Beca Mitchell in a life time, let alone in a simple trip to Sainsbury's (Okay and coffee, but it was Chloe's idea, and they had student discount!) There was something about this girl, Beca felt that she could talk to her, and that was something Beca hadn't felt in years, not even with her extremely expensive therapist that her father had sent her to after he decided to move across the country. Beca wasn't sure if she liked it, but she knew she didn't hate it either.


	2. Never have I ever

_So, I have a test on Tuesday and it is far more fun to procrastinate by attempting to write. Please leave a review, or PM me where you want this to go, I have a loose idea and some idea's of chapters, but other than that I'm open to suggestions._

"You're kidding."

"I'm not."

"Dude. No"

"Stop whining Beca, we're going."

"I'm not going to these dumb drinks, they are just designed for shy little Freshers to attempt to make friends, it doesn't appeal to me at all."

"But Beca.."

-"What?"

"You _are_ a shy little Fresher who needs to make friends." Chloe couldn't keep a straight face and a giggle broke loose, Beca couldn't help but think how cute that giggle was. _Wait, what? Cute, dammit Beca, get it together._

"I don't need friends, I have you."

"You've known me for under 12 hours Beca."

"Exactly, why is this stranger that I have known for less than half a day, trying to force me to go to some dumb event?"

"Because Beca, we've already established this, you are a shy little Fresher who needs to make friends, as am I. So get changed, I'll meet you in the kitchen in 10 minutes and we can all go down together."

And with that Beca had one last look at the flock of red hair as the bedroom door shut behind her. Beca took a quick glance to her roommate hoping for some sort of encouragement just to be met by a dead stare as the girl looked from her laptop screen. _"If looks could kill"_ Beca muttered to herself before picking up her eyeliner and reapplying her smudged makeup from the day, taking extra care than she normally would, she didn't care about making friends, _honestly, she just didn't want people to think that she's a slob, especially Chloe."_

3 awkward arm squeezes, 6 awkward hugs, one explanation of 'We're like sisters!' and more fake smiles that Beca could count, and Beca had finally met all of her housemates. Apparently it was compulsory to play never-have-I-ever before going to the welcome drinks with her new housemates, because as explained by the Australian girl, _Fat Amy;_ ' _Sista's gotta be tight before we pull, what if we need a wing woman, you need to express how impressive the time I wrestled a crocodile is to my future hunk of man candy._ "  
Beca knew there was no chance that she would remember all of the names her housemates, but she just might remember that _Stacey_ has had numerous threesomes and that _Cynthia-Rose_ has hooked up with girls, but as far as Beca could tell, that's pretty normal for Cynthia-Rose.

The welcome drinks were just as awful as Beca imagined. Beca felt completely out of place in her converses and jeans when she was greeted with a Champagne reception, and it was just uncomfortable to watch a bunch of drunk freshers who clearly took advantage of their pre-drinks attempting to apple bob, and worst of all it was heart breaking to watch the 'DJ' attempting to make sense of his board, and failing miserably Beca might add. Beca considered taking over, she wanted to, it was a decent board he had, but then she remembered that that may give these freshers false hope that Beca was sociable and wanted to be their friend, and she went back to quietly sipping her drink.

"How did this happen?" Beca slurred whilst hanging on the Chloe's arm.

"Well you pulled an Ace, so we drank a waterfall, and then Jesse pulled a four so we, fellow whores drank, and you decided it was a good idea to drink vodka tonight." Chloe's giggle was interrupted with a hiccup which nearly made her fall off of her chair.

Beca really didn't know how it happened, she's sure it's because her and the girls got lost on the way back to their floor and went left instead of right and ended up on the corresponding boy's floor to their girls floor, but that only explains how they got there, what it doesn't explain is how she is currently sat on some guy named Jesse's lap with Chloe by her side playing ring of fire, her drunk mind tells her it's because she may actually really like her new housemates, but she would never tell anyone that, especially Chloe, but something tells Beca that Chloe may know already.

Beca was interrupted from her thoughts when a shot was handed to her.

And another.

And another.

And that's how Beca found herself waking up on the floor of her shower block with a strike next to her name on the flat's 'Chunder Chart' and a pretty massive headache. Beca considered herself lucky that at least it was the first night that she decided to sleep in the shower, it had given less people opportunity to actually use it, and there was definitely some comfort in the fact that she wasn't the only one with a Chunder Chart strike, Chloe, Aubrey and Stacey had joined her in that club. Beca had a little chuckle to herself as she dragged her hungover self to her bed and pulled off her sticky clothes, and wondered how 24 hours with these crazy girls seemed to have had made Beca question every rule she had previously set herself.


End file.
